


Sweet Tooth

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And adores you, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, He's kind of unsure of himself but v sweet and calls you princess, Lot's of cute messaging, Model Wonho, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Wonho is a cute dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: You meet the most magically beautiful creature you have ever seen in your life, and he has a couple tricks up his sleeve to woo you.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and it took me forever to complete because of the shit storm that ensued both in kpop and my life. But I love Hoseok so very very much, so ya boi is back. And hopefully our boy will be back too :D

So you met this guy a week ago at this industry event Vette dragged you to. Evette, Vette for short, was a friend of the family who took it upon herself to take you under her wing so to speak. She called herself your mentor but treated you more like her property. You lived with her and in exchange for taking care of the house and kids you lived rent free. The dynamic was far from ideal but it’s become familiar to you and over time you’ve developed the ability to circumnavigate Vette’s more toxic eccentricities. 

Truth be told you were interested in going because they're great for networking but not with Vette cuz... why tf would you ever want to go anywhere with her without a police escort. But you relent to keep from rocking the boat and hope to god it goes well.

You were on the clock so to speak but it wasn't a _job_ job more like a networking thing but with a lot of rich pretty people. You felt really self conscious about it but it's not like people are looking at you like _that_ anyways. Better to dress less to impress but for comfort and to showcase your uncanny knack for colors. You wear something earthy, cute, and comfortable like a hippy with more style and less b.o.

The event was pretty chill, way more laid back than you anticipated but there was definitely an electricity that charged the large ballroom. To your relief/chagrin Vette leaves you at the booth by your fucking self to promote the stand alone while she runs off with a drink "You got this right?" you remember her saying rushing off before you can respond.

 _Cool cool cool_ you think to yourself _not like this is actually my job or that I have even a clue what to do here but cool._

You sit at the lonely booth for a couple hours scrolling through your twitter and fb. A few people come by but only show cursory interest before moving on. You do your best to be a good promoter but honestly you'd rather be home with a cup of coffee and no pants on.

You're interrupted from your daydreaming by a low voice clear "Ehm, and what have we got here?..."

You look up to meet the gaze of a man that is quite frankly one of the prettiest people you've ever seen. Your heart momentarily jumps tf out of your chest when he regards you with a disarmingly genuine smile putting a hand on the table. He leans over revealing a precarious amount of his sculpted chest beneath his white button up and his black leather pants are so tight if they were any tighter they'd be wrapped around his soul.

You blink, entirely dumbstruck by this ethereal being who is looking at you like you're the only one in the room, searching for the words... any words, to say to him. He looks down noticing he's flashing you his whole ass chest and abruptly straightens up holding his shirt to his collarbone like a grandma. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he laughs goofily, entirely dropping any illusion that he was cool. You see the beginnings of a blush blooming from his ears and down his neck. You laugh back despite yourself _oh god, he's really cute and he's nervous aaaaaaaaaa I'ma die._

He asks you about the booth and you do your best to explain without Vette being there and you feel like you do a pretty good job. Despite his appearance he was amazingly attentive and just generally really sweet, he realized why you were there and gave you really softball questions. After a few minutes you kinda felt like he was lingering like he wanted to stay there but was running out of questions and reasons to stick around so you ask him about himself. You find out his name is Wonho and he's a model. He was conscripted by his agency to pretty much go to the event and schmooze which he had been doing for the better part of 4 hours and was tired. "To be honest, there's a lot of old gross fuddy duddies here and the other models are assholes, I'm really glad to have stumbled upon your booth." He smiles again sending a pang through your chest that threatens to cleave your heart in two.

"Hey do you wanna sit do-- " you start before you're roundly interrupted by a boisterous and moderately sauced Vette.

"See I told you you'd be fine, and look, you made a little friend!!"

Wonho, while put off by the comment, kindly smiles at your employer/mentor?/tyrant and offers his hand to shake. "I'm Wonho, it's nice to meet yo--"

"Charmed" Vette replies, limply holding and releasing his fingers.

She turns to you with a hazed look in her eye and you turn to Wonho apologetically.

He grins back at you and mouths "It's okay" before he addresses Vette. He tells her he's a model and that his company was interested in some collaborations to build the portfolios of some newer models to which Vette lights up turning from you and back to him.

"Do you have any business cards? I'd love to have a few to give to my manager and his bosses."

"Of course" she gushes making a complete 180 from her cavalier introduction. She bumps you with her hip prompting you to hand over the business cards. She clumsily hands him the whole stack to which he smiles taking a few off the top placing the rest of the pile on the table.

"Well it was lovely meeting you ladies, but duty calls." He tilts his head giving you a wink and flashing Vette his winning smile before heading off.

"Wow, what'd you do to keep him around?" Vette asks incredulously.

"Nothing, he just walked up and started talking. He was really nice and has a fun sense of humor"

"He's got a fun sense of ass in those tight ass pants too" Vette hisses, "did you get his number?"

"No" you reply.

"Of course not" she huffs back "I don't know why I even asked."

Though the rest of the night was dedicated to chaperoning Vette you did enjoy your time speaking to Wonho. Looking back on it you hadn't realized he'd been standing there for half an hour before Vette showed up.

As you're unpacking all the things from the booth you pull out the stack of business cards and fan them out before putting them in the big box with the others. You're taken aback to notice a dark burgundy card amongst the familiar light blue ones and you pluck it from the stack. On it is a picture of Wonho in full model mode. _FGHJKLPOIUYTRFGHJKL When the hell did he have time to sneak this in?!?!?!OMGGGGGGGGGGGG_ You look over the card and notice his ig is listed as well as the number and address to his agency. When you turn the card over you nearly piss yourself, on the back in metallic sharpie is another number, almost certainly his personal number, with a heart next to it. _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?! DID HE PLAN THIS?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

You're too scared shitless to text him so you hop into his ig dms. He responds almost immediately even though it's after 1am.

You: OMG  
Wonho: Oh, you found it! Clever girl.  
You: How did you put it in the stack without us seeing?!  
Wonho: Trade secret, you should see what I can do with handcuffs 😈  
You: I....  
Wonho: Hahaha I watch a lot of prime time television  
You: So is that your number on the back of the card?  
Wonho: YES  
Wonho: So the thing is I feel dumb af having done that. It makes me look like some douche that's only out to meet girls.  
Wonho: I assure you I do not have a pile of business cards with my number written on the back. I'm just a regular weirdo that wrote my number on a business card and used my rudimentary knowledge of upclose magic to get it to you.  
You: smooth  
Wonho: I absolutely intended just to hand it to you but it seemed like not a good idea...  
You: Oh no you're right  
You: And for the record I thought it was pretty cool  
Wonho: KJHGDTYUIKFGHJKL  
Wonho: RTYUIOOIUYTFYFGHJKOIUYTRF  
Wonho: I mean, thanks.

The two of you talk for the rest of the night like a couple of teenagers about memes and music and random bullshit.

Wonho: Can I send you a picture of me?  
You:....  
Wonho: It's not weird I promise  
You: Oh… Sure

What he sends is so entirely adorable and disarmingly sweet that while you feel thoroughly attacked you can't help but smile. He sends a selfie of him lying prone, in a bed, with half his face obscured by a pillow. He's shirtless but that's not the first thing you notice about the picture. It's that he's smiling. You can't see his mouth but you can tell from a mile away from over his muscled bicep and the fluffy white pillow that he's smiling like an idiot and you want to cry.

  
Wonho: I took that a couple seconds ago, you made me smile, and...  
Wonho: I just really like it. Is that weird?  
You: ....  
You: I think I'm going to cry.  
Wonho: Please don't  
You: Too late  
Wonho: 😭😭😭😭  
You: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
Wonho: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
By 7am the two of you are tired messes but before you both relent to sleep Wonho finally musters up the courage to ask what he meant to ask at least twice when he first met you and several times throughout your late night conversation.   
  
Wonho: I wanted to ask you something and feel free to say no, I just idk…  
Wonho: I know we haven’t been talking that long  
You: …  
You: Yes?  
Wonho: Can I take you out somewhere?  
Wonho: Anywhere  
Wonho: Wherever you want to go.  
You: DFYUIOKJHGFGHJKL;KJHGF  
You: YES OMG YES  
Wonho: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wonho: I mean, cool...

* * *

So you met this guy a week ago and have been talking to him everyday in anticipation for your first date Saturday night. He asked you where you wanted to go and you had no clue so he sends you a wall of suggestions from hiking through a kangaroo reserve to a murder mystery dinner on a train to a concert where all attendees must come in themed costumes. While all of the ideas he offered sound exciting you opted to keep it simple, a dinner at a nice restaurant and coffee at your favorite cafe afterword.  
Wonho commented fondly about your date idea, 

Wonho: It’s a little like you, short, sweet, and to the point.  
Wonho: I like it  
You: Lissen!! I am average height!!  
You: Whatever you say, Princess.

At this you physically have to fight the urge to throw your phone across the room, this was the first pet name he used on you and he went straight for your bratty uwus.  
  
You: You don’t know this yet but I hate you  
Wonho: 👀👀👀  
Wonho: What did I say…?  
You: NOTHING  
Wonho: Was it ‘whatever’?  
You: istfg Wonho  
Wonho: No? Was it ‘you’?  
You: ….  
Wonho: Hmm, it couldn’t be ‘say’...  
Wonho: Oh, I know!!  
You: STOP  
Wonho: Would you prefer something else? Angel?  
Wonho: Baby?  
Wonho: Cupcake?   
Wonho: Angel Baby Cupcake?  
You: OIHCJkkjhgfGHJKlkjhgfghjkUYGTF  
Wonho: Oh you’re cute  
You: No YOU are  
Wonho: Not as cute as you  
You: Says the guy embarrassed about showing his chest  
Wonho: …  
Wonho: …  
Wonho: You didn’t have to expose me like that  
You: It was cute though  
Wonho: So you liked it?  
Wonho: Seeing my chest?  
You: I didn’t say all that  
Wonho: 😄😄😄 I think you just did  
Wonho: Would you like to see it now?  
You: Umm  
Wonho: If you say no I’ll know you’re lying 🙂  
You: …  
You: Maybe  
Wonho: Well I don’t send unsolicited tiddy pics so… I’m gonna need a definitive answer. I won’t send one if you really don’t want one.  
You: 😡😡  
Wonho: Use your words sweetheart  
You: fhdsoiuhdfhjskiruytlkjhdfghjkroieuytrehjswkhj  
Wonho: Those aren’t quite words Princess 😊  
You: YES  
You: GODDAMMIT  
Wonho: Ata girl, that wasn’t so hard now was it?  
  


A few seconds later an image appears in chat. Pictured is Wonho standing in a mirror wearing a pale blue velour shirt that seems to be both painted on yet perfectly draped over his body, hugging every contour and dangling in all the right places. He looks much too regal for the casual sterility of the bathroom in which he stood, the low fluorescent lighting lit the curves of his chiseled body in an enchantingly blue glow. His hair is plumed in pale purples with blonde undertones in a way you can only describe as soaking dry. His hair looks like down feathers sprayed with a delicate mist of dew and you’re positively captivated by the intersection of what is distinctly masculine intertwined with something not quite feminine but the epitome of elegance. He’s absolutely breathtaking. And wait--

You: I… Is that oil on your chest?  
Wonho: Lol yeah, they oiled me up for this shoot and had me lay in a bathtub. They actually warmed up the water this time!  
Wonho: Here’s a better pic

Another image pops up. This time he’s used his front facing camera to take a closer picture of his very moist very exposed chest. His now unbuttoned shirt hangs loosely from his broad shoulders revealing the deep valleys of his clavicles and the faint peak of one of his nipples. Draped around his neck is a strand of tear dropped glass beads that shine like jewels along the curves of his oiled skin.  
  
 _Holyshit_ _  
_You: …. _  
_Wonho: I showed you my tiddies, please respond  
You: Woooooooooooooooooooow  
Wonho: lmao 20 O’s, I think that’s a record  
Wonho: Was it too much?  
You: Nope, but I’ll probably need a ride to the hospital.  
You: I feel lightheaded.  
Wonho: I could give you mouth to mouth 😏😏  
You: That’d probably kill me, so yeah, go right ahead.  
Wonho: looolololol  
You: Wonho  
Wonho: ???  
You: You’re beautiful.  
  
This time a video loads into the chat box, and he’s blushing! He’s fucking blushing and giggling and cutely hiding his face which makes you want to tease him and hug him all at the same time.   
  
You: WONHOOOOOOOOOO 😭😭😭  
Wonho: Y/NNNNNNN😭😭😭  
Wonho: I gotta go but I can’t wait to see you the day after tomorrow!!  
Wonho: 😘  
Wonho: Be good.  
  
And had that much of the week already passed by?? Usually time passed like mud through your fingers leaving behind a film of monotony that left you feeling aimless and exhausted. The past week you spent talking to Wonho felt like a dream you woke up to everyday. There seemed to be not enough time in the world and every tireless fleeting second became more precious than gold, imbuing your life with newfound purpose. _Is this what living feels like? What the hell was I doing before?_  
  
You woke up Saturday morning with a kaleidoscope of butterflies that fluttered in your stomach and threatened to whisk you away into the ether on frenzied wing. You try to stave off the nervousness with a warm bath followed by a cup of home pressed coffee which only succeeds at marginally calming your frayed nerves until you receive a new text notification.  
  


Wonho: Is it weird that I’m like SUPER nervous?  
Wonho: Because I’m SUPER nervous  
Wonho: Should I not be saying that?  
Wonho: I promise I’m cool.  
  


You let out a sigh of relief upon seeing his panicky texts. You were still hella nervous but knowing he was too put things a bit more in perspective. You smile to yourself while replying.  
  
You: YOU’RE nervous?? I’M nervous!!  
Wonho: But you’re so cute and perfect and sweet and cute again!!  
You: Bro, have you looked in a mirror recently?  
Wonho: HAVE YOU??  
You: OMG  
You: You’ll do great, you already know I like you so just keep being you.  
Wonho: 🥺🥺 You do??  
You: Wonho, I’ve spent the better part of 60 hours talking to you this week.  
You: That’s 20 hours of overtime. I think it’s safe to say I like you a lot.  
Wonho: Wow, when you put it that way….  
Wonho: This week has been… idk… unbelievable?? Like I literally can’t believe I met someone so amazing purely by chance. I feel so lucky. Idk, does that sound dumb?  
You: Not at all, I feel the same.  
Wonho: !!!!!!!!!!  
Wonho: I wish I could kiss you right now.  
  


You squeal, this time instead of throwing your phone you fight the impulse to hug it to your chest.  
  
You: sdghlkuytdsdghjkjhgf  
You: Please  
Wonho: I guess it’s good I’ll be seeing you in a few hours 😉  
You: Wow okay  
You: I thought you were nervous  
Wonho: Now I’m mostly just excited to sweep my princess off her feet  
You: I’m screaming  
Wonho: I haven’t even given you a reason to scream yet…  
You: I-  
You: What are you implying?  
Wonho: Idk, what are you inferring you adorable lil pervert?  
You: I’m an angel baby cupcake remember?  
Wonho: How could I forget my favorite dessert?  
You: edrtyuiolkjhgfdslokiuytrds  
Wonho: You’re so easy to tease. I’m really just excited to finally see you irl again.  
Wonho: I’ll let you get ready though, is 5:30 still okay?  
You: Yeah, I’ll be ready. Text me when you get here.  
Wonho: Of course, my liege.  
  


You spend the next couple hours putting together your ensemble, switching between cutesy and sophisticated then cutesy and casual, and finally settling on something between the latter two. You get Wonho’s text alert as you’re putting the final touches on your hair. You peer out your bedroom window to see his sudan parked at the curb. He notices you at the top floor and waves excitedly. When you step out the front door he’s leaning cooly against the passenger side door looking downright ethereal despite the understated simplicity of his outfit; a fitted black button up and dark blue jeans. Every inch of fabric that adorns his muscular frame hugs his curves like a second skin accenting the confident grace of his every gesticulation. Once again you are captivated and even more so when marvels at you, encircling your body in his bringing you into a exceedly warm, exceedly comfortable embrace. Pulling away with a grin he bows and opens the door for you “Your carriage awaits.”  
Letting out a self conscious giggle, you still can’t believe this is real, you settle into the leather seat. He joins you shortly, starting the car and beaming broadly in your periphery until you meet his gaze “What? Do I have something on my face?”  
“Yeah”

“Oh shit” you reach for the visor to check when Wonho gently grabs your wrist.  
“You got a whole lot of beautiful here, here, here, and all over here” he points from your cheeks to your nose then gestures at your entire face. “‘Fraid it’s not coming off love” his wide smile turns into a giggle after staring at your shocked expression for a few seconds. You return his laughter but notice he’s now holding your hand, fingers gently laced between yours. 

“Is this okay?” he raises your hand in his “It’s kind of a thing I do, calms me down a little.”  
“Oh, of course, I’ve never held someone’s hand like this, while they’re driving. It’s cute af.”  
His lips curl into a subconscious grin as he pulls away from the curb with your hand clasped softly in his.

The restaurant is nice and the food even nicer. You had agreed upon an Italian place that neither of you had been before since it was near the cafe you planned to visit afterword. The whole experience was both completely surreal yet oddly comfortable in a way you can’t quite explain. Maybe it’s the novelty of an unfamiliar place or the hours you spent talking prior but dinner was steeped in the familiarity of falling back into an old friendship, you couldn’t have possibly only known each other for just a few days. Wonho’s his regular sweet, charming, and unwittingly hilarious self and you somehow manage to keep it together throwing out a few clever quips here and there, though it isn’t particularly difficult when he’s so easy to talk to. 

After dinner, you opt to walk the couple blocks to the cafe. The night was pleasantly warm with a light breeze at your back quietly ferrying you down the sidewalk. The surreal feeling from earlier still lingered, but you actively try to shake it off as you admire Wonho’s delighted expression.You had definitely noticed it before while you were eating, with the not so subtle but increasingly frequent brushes of his fingertips over your hands as he laughed. How his soft but intent gaze fixed on you as you spoke and lingered on your lips while you ate. Halfway through dinner, he stood up and sat on your side of the booth, normally an oddly aggressive move from anyone else was just really cute from him as he squirmed excitedly in his seat and interlocked his right pinkie with your left. Wonho had become more and more comfortable as the night drew on which prompted him to be more affectionate, causing your heart to swell and your insides to scream with each gesture. 

And now he was downright adorable, a giggly mess bumping into you as you stroll down the boulevard like no one else is there. You garner a few errant stares from obviously jealous girls but Wonho seems to be oblivious to the world outside you. You decide to let go and just enjoy his company as much as he’s loving yours but when a gaggle of loud 20-somethings gawk in your direction Wonho can’t help but notice. He follows your gaze, brow furrowing only for a split second before his face softens and he drapes an arm over your shoulder pulling you in close to his side. He smiles sweetly at you, your already fluttering heart nearly jumps out of your chest when, biting his bottom lip, he leans in to whisper “you’re beautiful” punctuated by a cute nuzzle of your cheek. 

  
On your way back to the car from the cafe, you pass one of those buffet style frozen yogurt places and Wonho excitedly points it out stopping at the storefront “Ooo wanna get some ice cream?! I love ice cream, especially chocolate!!”

“Oof, I mean I don’t mind going but I’m not big on sweets, plus I’m lactose intolerant.”  
“Oh, I love sweets” he starts raising his eyebrows suggestively “but it’s all good, we don’t have to go. After all, I got something sweet right here.” Bringing both hands to the sides of your face he leans in to affectionately kiss your forehead. _OMFGGGG._ A thin shock of panic sends shivers down your spine and you reflexively tilt your upward. You want to scream when Wonho takes notice and his eyes fall to your lips, teasingly smirking “Oh does my princess want a kiss? All you had to do was ask.” Mortified, your expression becomes one of a deer caught in headlights. “Do you want one, Y/N?”  
Your cheeks burn hot. You want to say yes but that meant _saying yes._ Your insides scream, heart pounding in your ears. You meet his adoring gaze after what felt like an eternity, nodding sheepishly.  
“Aww, you’re cute. I wanna hear you say it though.”  
Just when you feel your panic had plateaued, it spikes right tf back up when Wonho’s sweet smile takes on a wistful quality as though he’s hanging on your every word and needs them to live.  
“I- I… want a… kiss please” you murmur quietly purposely diverting your eyes to keep the embarrassment from making you explode into a million pieces.  
“SOOO CUTE, of course babylove, I’ve been dying for dessert.”  
 _GFHDJSKROIGJHJFKDLS_

This time he leans in tucking his fingers beneath your chin, bringing you closer until your lips connect. His lips are soft and yield readily to the slight pressure generated by the kiss. At this point you could be on fire and still it wouldn’t compare to the burning in your chest as Wonho sweetly takes both of your hands in his. He smiles and sighs against your lips before pulling away to survey your face in delighted chagrin.  
“Well that exceeded expectations.” 

Once he had a taste of you Wonho was addicted. The rest of evening you spent walking along the boulevard only slowing down to share cute little pecks. To end the night he pulls you into yet another kiss, but this one’s a bit different from the first. He pulls you in close, you can feel the quiet desperation of his longing as each second passed. You didn’t want the night to end and you could tell that Wonho felt the same, if not more, but he wanted to leave you with something to remember him fondly. This kiss was the first of many, dubbed bunny kisses, a series of short sweet smooches increasing in intensity followed by a nuzzle of noses. It was totally cute, totally cheesy, totally Wonho. He smiles fondly at you, “After tonight I’m convinced I’ll never need dessert again.” 


End file.
